retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeopardy!
Overview In this game show, three contestants play for cash. They answer questions by giving out responses in the form of a question. Cast *Host - Alex Trebek *Announcer - Johnny Gilbert Game Rules #In each new game, the returning champion's podium is on the very left. #The board would show six categories, each with five clues, with dollar values ranging from $200 to $1,000. One of the clues is a Daily Double. The returning champion selects first. #After a clue is revealed and done reading, any contestant can ring in. If a correct response is given, the value is added to the contestant's total, and that contestant gets to select again. #If an incorrect response is given, the value is deducted, and another contestant gets to select. #If no contestant rings in, the host will read the correct response, and the player in command of the board selects again. #If the Daily Double is found, only the contestant who found it can respond to the clue. The player can wager from $5 to all of his/her money. #The round ends when time runs out or if all the clues have been read. #In Double Jeopardy!, the dollar values now range from $400 to $2,000, and two Daily Doubles are hidden on the board. The player with the lowest score selects first. #After Double Jeopardy! ends, if a contestant finishes with $0 or a negative score, that contestant is eliminated from the game and automatically receives the third place prize of $1,000. #Before the commercial break, the category for Final Jeopardy! is revealed. After that, the host will read the clue, then the contestants would have 30 seconds to write down their responses. #After 30 seconds, the contestants' responses and wagers are revealed. Whoever ends with the highest score wins the game, gets to keep his/her cash winnings, and gets to play again on the next show. The second place contestant will win $2,000. #In the event of a tie, one of three things can happen: If two or all three contestants end Final Jeopardy! with the same winning score, they all return for the next show. If there is a tie in a special tournament, one more clue is revealed, and the contestant who rings in with a correct response will be the winner. If all three contestants end Final Jeopardy! with $0, no one wins, and either three new contestants appear on the next show, or in special tournaments, a wildcard spot is added for the next round. In the event of a three-way tie at $0, a total of $5,000 will be awarded to the contestants for that game ($1,000 for whoever accumulated the least amount of money and $2,000 each for the other two). This recently happened on January 18, 2016. Broadcast history Video Games *The first video game adapation of Jeopardy! was released in 1987 for the NES. The "Junior Edition" followed in 1988, and the 25th Anniversary Edition in 1990. *The SNES version of Jeopardy!, featuring the 1991-1996 set, was released in 1992. *In 1998, the game was released for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, and PC. *The PlayStation 2 version was released on October 28, 2003. *On November 2, 2010, the Nintendo DS and Wii versions were released. *Nintendo's most recent re-release of this game, along with Wheel of Fortune -- the Wii U version -- was released on November 18, 2012. History of the show DVDs Weblinks *http://www.spe.sony.com:80/Pictures/tv/jeopardy/jeopardy.html (1996-1998) *http://www.jeopardy.com (1998, September 2002–present) *http://www.station.sony.com/jeopardy (1998–September 2001) *http://jeopardy.station.sony.com (October 2001–August 2002) Gallery 1984set.jpg|1984-1985 set 1985set.jpg|1985-1991 set 1991set.jpg|1991-1996 set 1996set.jpg|1996-2002 set 2002set.jpg|2002-2006 set 2006set.jpg|2006-2009 set 2009set.jpeg|2009-2013 set 2013set.jpg|2013-present set Screenshots Opening 1983_logo.jpg|From an old version of the game. 1984title.jpg|Season 1 title screen (1984-1985) 1985title.jpg|Season 2 title screen (1985-1986) 1986title.jpg|Season 3-7 title screen (1986-1991) jeopardy_1991.png|Season 8-9 title screen (1991-1993) 1993title.png|Season 10 title screen (1993-1994) 1994title.png|Season 11-13 title screen (1994-1996) 1996title.jpg|Season 13 title screen (1996-1997) 1997title.jpg|Season 14 title screen (1997-1998) 1998title.jpg|Season 15 title screen (1998-1999) 1999title.jpg|Season 16 title screen (1999-2000) 2000title.jpg|Season 17 title screen (2000-2001) 2001title.jpg|Season 18 title screen (2001-2002) 2002title.jpg|Season 19 title screen (2002-2003) 2003title.jpg|Season 20 title screen (2003-2004) 2004title.jpg|Season 21 title screen (2004-2005) 2005title.jpg|Season 22 title screen (2005-2006) 2006title.jpg|Season 23 title screen (2006-2007) 2007title.jpg|Season 24 title screen (2007-2008) 2008title.jpg|Season 25 title screen (2008-2009) 2009title.jpg|Season 26 title screen (2009-2010) 2010title.jpg|Season 27 title screen (2010-2011) 2011title.jpg|Season 28 title screen (2011-2012) 2012title.jpg|Season 29 title screen (2012-2013) jeopardy_2013.png|Season 30 title screen (2013-2014) End Title jeopardy_1984.png|Season 1 (1984-1985) Jeopardy_1985.jpg|Season 2 (1985-1986) jeopardy_1986.jpg|Season 3 (1986-1987) jeopardy_1987.jpg|Season 4 (1987-1988) jeopardy_1988.jpg|Season 5 (1988-1989) jeopardy_1989.png|Season 6 (1989-1990) jeopardy_1990.png|Season 7 (1990-1991) 1991title.png|Season 8 (1991-1992) jeopardy_1992.jpg|Season 9 (1992-1993) jeopardy_1993.jpg|Season 9 (1992-1993, Version 2) jeopardy_1993b.png|Season 10 (1993-1994) jeopardy_1994.jpg|Seasons 11-13 (1994-1996) Category:Shows Category:Released in 1984 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Jeopardy!